Because of You
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: For Gabriella Bolton, her world revolves around work and pain. Troy never thinks of how she feels and does whatever he wants. What would happen when she had enough and decides to show him how it feels to be in her place? How would he react? Troyella
1. Prologue

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_

**Because of You**

**Prologue  
**

I can remember every night for the past few nights I have been exhausted. The days would always get longer and I would never get enough sleep at night. I would always want to go to bed early but I could never. I had to always stay awake and wait until he comes home. He never understood me and only thought of himself. He did not understand all the things I have been through and all of the hard work I had to do.

Is it worth it? To cry myself to sleep when we would always sleep in different rooms after an argument. Why me? I was angry at myself for even bothering to try to be happy with him. I tried my hardest to be happy, but all I can do is smile forcefully at my own pain.

I had to hide my emotions because he never likes seeing me cry. I had to fake I was happy in front of him, like everything is perfect. I was stupid to even think I would be happy with him and regret from the day I said I do at the alter.

Ever since I married him, we had to face the real world. It was hard, but he told me we were in this together and he would always be there for me. I believed his words like the fool I am and ended up being lonely. I felt unappreciated and unloved. He does not love me anymore, if he did then everything would be different. Our love for one another had faded years ago.

I would always ask myself why I would always put up with him. Once he comes back, he always neglects me and I have to always be like his personal servant. All I was to him was a toy for his own pleasure. I always wished we could switch up the roles and he would understand how it feels to be me. To be an empty shell...

He always told me that he would not be a tyrant and the boss of the house. That our marriage was equal, but it ended up being him the one with the most power. He never kept to his words and always fed me lies. I wish he would stop because it was hurting badly. I tried talking to him but he would always make an excuse on how tired he is.

I feared him every time he would come home and be drunk. His hits were like a million stabs of a knife. He abuses me one day and the next he sucks up to me. I fall for it like a desperate idiot. We would sleep in different beds most of the time because we always argue. I keep asking myself, where did our light go?

When he does not have work he can go out. Why can't I go? Do I have to always work 24/7 and does he think I like it? He never listens to me and makes up excuses. Does he enjoy this? It is nice to toy with someones emotions?

We can't even communicate with each other without an argument. Is this really how life was supposed to be?

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

**A/N:** Well it's my first High School Musical Fic and I decided to do something totally different. This idea came up to me when I was hearing a song. Sorry if it's a little short, but I don't want to say too much. I came up with this idea a while ago and decided to work on it. Anyways hope you liked it and please review, to tell me what you think so far.


	2. Past Issues

**Because of You**

**Chapter 1: Past Issues**

"Hi honey!" Troy said entering the kitchen and coming towards me to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Do you by any chance have class today?"

"Not that I know of," I replied setting down his plate of a cheese omelet and bacon on the table. He sat down and started to eat. I looked at him. "What about you?"

He nodded while taking a big bite of his omelet and chewed it down. "I have only one class at 12 today and then I have to get to work."

I nodded taking a seat as well and started eating my own food. "You coming late tonight again?"

He nodded. "Boss has been extra hard on us this month." We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. He was almost finishing his food and I was just playing with it.

"I better leave now, so I can get to school on time." I nodded. He finished eating and got up to put the plate in the sink. He took a cup from the drawer and poured coffee, that I made, in a cup.

"I'll see you later hun." I nodded once again as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. He then left the room to go to the living room and opened the front door to get out.

I sighed staring at the food in front of me. I wanted to eat and my stomach was telling me to, but I felt paralyzed. I had a lot of work to do around the house today and at times that I did not feel like it, I had to.

My name is Gabriella Bolton and I am 21 years old. Troy and I are high school sweethearts and we married after high school. Everyone knew we were in love, but were worried for the fact that we were too young to get married. We did not listen to anyone and married secretly. From the day I got married, my mom found out and was disappointed in me. She had to move a couple of weeks later, because of her company and we haven't spoken for 3 years since then. The day before she left, she gave me every contact information so that I can talk to her, but I never used it.

Just thinking about my mom made me sick. I could remember the last words she told me, like it was yesterday.

"_You went behind everybody's, especially my back and got married. Haven't I taught you better Gabriella?! You are too young to get married and are making a mistake!"_

_I was furious, too stubborn to listen to her. "I think I know what I am doing ma! I love him with all my heart and I hate the fact that you think I am still a child. I grew and I am older now, why can't I make my own decisions?!"_

"_Gabriella I am trying to protect you from getting hurt. I did the same thing as you did and look what has happened to me. I don't want you to make the same mistake as me," she pleaded._

"_I don't see a mistake! There is none!" _

"_Fine, like you said, you're a grown up. But I want you to know that your ruining your life. If you really believe this is right, then leave me out of it."_

I remember clearly I was not thinking that day and snapped at my mother harshly. I have always thought about that day and always feel guilty, whenever I think about it. All I can remember that day was that I thought my mom never liked or trusted Troy. That was pretty much the main reason I got angry at her. All these years that have passed, I have come to realize that she was right about everything and that she was only intending to protect me.

I always wanted to contact mom again, but I am too scared now. I haven't talked to her for so many years and regret every time Christmas or her birthday would come up. I miss her so much, but she probably doesn't care about me. I always thought that she might have found another guy and started a new family, leaving me out of it.

I felt like she wanted to be part of my life, even if she said she did not want to. I know what she said was just because she was angry and did not mean it. At times her words stung me hard, but I knew why she would get angry at me. I just never really let her in and know everything that has been going on. She calls me every year on a holiday or on my birthday, but I am never home and I am never too sure if I should call her back. I never knew what to say to her, if I ever did call her.

I took my first bite of the omelet and then took small bites to finishing the food. When I was done, I put the plate in the sink and reminded myself to do the dishes later. The phone rang and I went to go pick it up.

"Hello," I said, not bothering to even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Gabi!" My friend, Taylor said on the other line.

"Hey what's up Tay?" I asked playing around with the phone cord.

"I was just checking to see if everything is alright."

"I am fine, should somebody be wrong?"

"No, just being curious. Anyways Sharpay, Kelsi, and I are going out for lunch, wanna come?"

I sighed. "Nah, I have a lot of work to do around the house."

"Oh come on Gabi you never have time for yourself. We're just asking for lunch only!"

"I know, but if Troy finds out that I still have not finished cleaning the living room he will-"

"He will what?" She asked cutting me off. "Look Gabi he can't control everything you have to do! It's been the same shit every single time. Screw him Gabi, you need some fun!"

"I know but-"

"Where is that girl I have known for so many years huh? That girl who was always cheerful and optimistic and just wanted to have fun and go out? Where did that girl go?"

"She died," I answered. "And I do go out!"

"Name me a time you went out," she said.

I thought for a second. "I can't think right now, but I do go out!"

"If you can't think then that means it has been a while, so you're coming and I am not taking no as an answer anymore."

I sighed once again admitting defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you guys."

I can hear her squeal from the other side of the line. "Alright we'll pick you up at around 12:30!"

"Okay Tay see you then."

"Bye Gabs, love ya!"

"Love ya too," I said and closed the phone. I glanced at the time and it read 10:43. I guess now would be the best time to clean around and finish up my homework for class tomorrow.

**A/N **Yeah it's kind of short, but I hope you liked this. Thanks for the reviews and don't you guys worry, it will be Troyella. Anyways hope you guys can review!


	3. Hanging out with the girls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Because of You**

**Chapter 2: Hanging out with the girls**

It was 12:15 PM and I just finished my homework. I took some classes in college and went to school like 2 times a week. I wanted to be a teacher, because I loved teaching kids. I would not mind going back to high school and teaching high school kids. I was pretty good in most subjects, but I want to be a English teacher.

Troy is working hard to being a doctor, but his dream job, back in high school was to being a professional basketball player and make it to the NBA. I felt guilty at times that I was in his way to accomplishing his goal, but he always said that it wasn't my fault and that it was a foolish dream. I did not think it was foolish though. Either way, because he is too young he works at small jobs and has like 2 or 3. I kind of feel bad and I know he works hard to pay off the bills and the house.

I do as well have a job working at a restaurant and making a couple of dollars. The reason I do get to go to college is because my mom and dad put money in the bank for my college a very long time when I was still a kid. I was grateful, because if I did not have the money then I would not be able to go to college. Troy's parents have done the same for him and they can help at times when we are in a desperate need for money. I hate the fact to beg for their money and it makes me feel sad, but it's not easy.

I have friends and family that help me and I feel embarrassed to ask always. But I know, once I am done with college and I get my PhD in teaching, I will try repaying everybody back. It is my last year and the school year is almost finished. All I have to do is study for finals, and then graduate. I knew from the beginning, I had to make many sacrifices.

I was getting ready for the girls to come pick me up. I realized that I was still in my pajamas and had to get dressed quickly. Looking through my closet, I took out a jean skirt and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. My stomach was hurting like hell, but I choose to ignore it. I was very hungry and could not wait to eat.

I changed rather quickly and brushed my hair. I took out a black coach bag and filled it with my wallet, cell phone, lip gloss and other things. I went downstairs to put on my flip flops, and heard a honk from outside.

Taking the keys from the kitchen counter, I opened the front door and closed it. Locking the door, I went outside and ran towards the car. I opened the car door and sat down next to Kelsi in the back. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Gabi!!" Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor said at the same time. I smiled.

I was really excited to seeing them, because they are my best friends and we can talk about anything. Kelsi is a girl who at times seemed quiet, but she can be loud if she wanted to. She has brown short curly hair and wears glasses. Sharpay is the outgoing one and she loves to shop. She has long curly blonde hair that was down to her chest. Taylor is smart, funny and I can rely on her when I need help. She has black short wavy hair.

"Gabs it's been like forever since we got together!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It only has been like 2 weeks," I replied and Taylor went back to focusing on the wheel and started driving.

"I know but 2 weeks is hell of a long time!"

"I know, it's good to hang out with you guys now. Tay where are we going?" I asked.

A red traffic light appeared in our view and Taylor stopped the car. "Well I was thinking of us going to a nice restaurant and we can eat and talk."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Yeah, and then we can go to a cafe and get some coffee," Kelsi spoke out and everyone seemed to agree.

"Oh by the way Gabs, speaking of food I can't believe you haven't told us sooner!" Sharpay turned around to look at me.

I sighed and knew what she was talking about. "I know, but it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! Gabi it is a huge deal!" Sharpay yelled.

"Either way I am still not too sure myself." She nodded and I decided to try to drop the subject. "So how are you guys doing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me," Sharpay replied.

"How are things with you and Zeke?"

"We went on a couple of dates and all," she answered.

"Yeah, they haven't done it yet if that's what you are wondering," Taylor replied smirking as I smiled and Sharpay hit her. "Ouch, just saying."

"What about you Tay? How are things going with you and Chad?" I asked.

"We are doing fine, we go out often and all, nothing really interesting to say." I nodded and sighed. Taylor and Chad knew each other as long as I knew Troy and they dated for many years. They still are close and go out a lot. I wish Troy and I can do that, but they aren't married and faced with problems.

"Kels?" I asked facing her.

"Jason and I have went on a couple of dates and double dated with Sharpay and Zeke." I nodded once again looking out the window.

Sharpay put the radio on and then the song "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson came on. I love that song and hummed it quietly.

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again  
_  
Sharpay and I were singing to the lyrics as Taylor reached the restaurant and turned to go to the parking lot. Entering, she saw a parking spot and drove towards there to park. She turned the car off and we all got out of the car. "Well we're here so let's get going!" She said locking the car doors.

All four of us went inside the restaurant and it was pretty. "How many?" The host guy asked us.

"Four," Sharpay answered as he nodded and led us towards a table. We sat down and he gave us menus.

"This all sounds good," I said looking at the menu.

Kelsi laughed. "Try to control it Gabi, you can do it!"

"Control what, just saying." Everyone eyed me suspiciously.

"Alright I have decided!" Sharpay exclaimed happily closing her menu and placing it on the table.

"That was fast, what are you getting?" Taylor asked her.

"Well I am in the mood for pizza so yeah I figure we should get that and share it," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. Anything would sound good to me, because of my hunger.

We all agreed and the waiter came to our table. "Hello there ladies are you ready to order?" We nodded. "Alright let's start with drinks."

"I'll have a Coke," Taylor said.

"I'll have the same," Kelsi said as well.

"I'll just have some water for now," Sharpay said.

"I'll have a diet coke," I said as he nodded taking down the orders.

"Alright we'll have a cheese pizza to share with." Sharpay made the orders seeing if we agreed and no one really minded. After he finished writing it down, he left to get our drinks.

"We should do this more often," Kelsi said.

"Remember the things we did in high school?" Sharpay asked.

I laughed. "Sleepovers and sneaking into rated R movies? Man I miss those days, because we were young and now we can go in."

"Yeah it was funner doing that and going mission impossible. I remember the days we slept over each other's houses and then snuck out of the house to go somewhere else," Sharpay said laughing. The waiter came back with our drinks and placed them on the table and then left.

"Yeah like all we did was go shopping and see a movie every Friday," I said taking a sip of my diet coke. I never really liked diet coke, but then I got used to it and drink it often.

"Oh my gosh those nights were fun though. We walked around and saw people we hated. Those were the days we didn't have cars or licenses," Taylor said.

We talked about old times until the food came and dug in. As soon as the pizza came, I was the first to quickly get a slice and eat it really quickly, not even caring that it was hot.

"Gabs chill, you'll get a stomach ache," Taylor told me while getting herself a slice and eating it slowly.

"Sorry," I said.

As soon as we finished, the girls and I split the money to pay the food and then left the restaurant to go to the car. My cell phone rang while I was opening the car door. I looked at the caller idea and sighed, while opening it. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Troy asked from the other line.

"Nothing, you?" I asked putting my seat belt on and Taylor started the car.

"I just finished class and I am on the road now. Just was thinking of you and wanted to hear your voice. How are you?"

I smiled. "I am fine."

"Okay, I got to get going see ya love."

"Alright bye sweetie."

"Bye," he said and I closed the phone.

It was quiet for a while, until Sharpay broke the silence. "So who likes muffins?" I gave her an awkward look as she took notice from seeing the front mirror and smiled. "Just trying to start a conversation."

"Okay well I do," I said.

"Really what kind?"

"Chocolate muffins are good."

"Really? Mine too! We should get some when we go to the cafe." Sharpay was the best to change a subject and could be random at times. That's what I love about her.

We reached a small cafe that was new and Taylor parked the car. Everyone got out to go inside and one of the waiters brought us to a table.

"I am so craving a frap right now," Sharpay said happily.

I laughed. "I guess I'll just have water."

"Oh come on Gabs it wouldn't hurt to get something sweet," Taylor said as I sighed.

"Alright fine I'll get a mocha."

We stayed there and chatted for like 2 hours, until we decided to go. I ended up having a cappuccino, a muffin, a sundae and a cheesecake. To think my cravings got the best of me. I had a fun time and I was happy to spend time with my best friends.

By the time we left the cafe it was 4 and everyone was full. Taylor dropped Sharpay off first at her house and then Kelsi at her apartment. When the 2 girls left, I went to the passenger's seat and sat there.

"So did you have fun?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah it was great. I miss doing this," I said.

She laughed. "Beats doing house work." I nodded.

We were near my house and Taylor pulled into the driveway. I thanked her so much with a hug and got out of the car. Waving one last bye, I watched her drive off. I then went towards the front door and took the mail.

Upon going inside the house, I let myself fall on the couch and let my eyes rest.

**A/N:** Yeah anyways I hope you guys liked this and please review!


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.

Warnings: Cursing

**Because of You**

**Chapter 3: Fear**

I was extremely tired after hanging out with my friends today and fell asleep on the couch. I kept telling myself that I was going to rest for 5 minutes, but I quickly drifted to sleep.

I woke up 2 hours later and it was around 6 PM. The house was still empty and I felt lonely. I hated having to stay at home all day by myself. There was nothing to do but work and I hated having to do that all the time.

After rubbing my eyes for a minute, I got up and looked at my surroundings. The living room was kind of dark, because there were no lights and it was really quiet. I sighed and walked to the switch, to turn the lights on. I decided to go to the kitchen and start making dinner.

I wanted to make something simple for tonight because of my exhaustion. I decided on making spaghetti with meatballs. I know that I ate a lot today, but I could not help myself from being hungry again. But either way, I do not eat until Troy comes home and that is a long time from now.

An hour passed and I finished cooking dinner in the kitchen, in silence and let the food cool. Going back to the living room, I sat on the couch and opened the TV to watch something.

While watching TV, I decided to study a little for the finals that were coming up in my classes. I did not want to be in the same situation I was last year, when I waited last minute to study. I did that often back in high school, because some things were easy. Everyone always thinks I am super smart, but I still find myself having a hard time on some areas of study.

I decided to listen to my ipod while studying, because listening to music was always best for me to study. "Wait a Minute," by the Pussycat Dolls came on and I found myself singing along with the music.

* * *

My stomach was growling at me and it begged me to eat something. I waited for 5 hours, and wondered where Troy was. I knew for a fact that he was not at work and probably was hanging out somewhere. I grew envious thinking that he was having a fun time and making me stay up for him to come back. 

There were 2 plates in the kitchen on the table, that were meant for Troy and me. I covered them with napkins and they were left cold. Within those 5 hours, I studied for 2 hours and watched TV to preoccupy myself, fearing that if I did rest my eyes, that I would fall back asleep again.

I lost hope at the time and felt sad having to wait around. All that was on my mind was that I had school tomorrow and I needed my rest. I sat on the couch staring at the television screen and grew bored.

Moments later, I heard a car pull over on the driveway and I looked out the window and noticed Troy's car. I had questions forming in my mind and wondered if he was drunk. Fear was displayed on my face, as I was scared to see the state in which he was in.

I quickly closed the TV and stayed in one position, in the darkness. I can hear the sound of the keys that he was holding and he put the key in the keyhole of the door. I heard him trying to unlock the door and when that click came, he turned the door knob and pushed the door forward.

I stood up and looked at the figure at the door entrance. The living room was dark, because I closed the lights before when I was watching TV. Troy was standing there and saw me. I tried to see what was in his hands and it looked like a beer bottle. He has been drinking again...

"What the fuck are you staring at whore? Have you done everything you were supposed to?" He asked as I bit my lip. I was really scared at what he was going to do next and felt frozen.

I did not reply, unsure what his reaction would be. He angrily threw the bottle towards me and it came towards me and hit the wall. I was right next to it and felt the coldness of the beer all over me. I smelled horrible. "Why don't you fucking answer?!"

"I am sorry!" I said still trying to recover from what he just did. "Yes I did all the work!"

I should have been used to it, but it always scared me. Every single time he would come back home drunk, I would at least get hurt. I was not too sure what to do, though. I tried to leave the living room and go upstairs but he ran up to me.

"Where do you think your going whore?!" He asked furiously.

"Please let me go! I am sorry! Please Troy why are you like this?!" I screamed as I felt his nails dig into my skin. It hurt like hell and I tried to get out of his grasp, but he kept holding me tightly.

"Your not going anywhere bitch," He said as tears began to form from my eyes.

"Please Stop!" I begged, but he didn't hear it. He was completely wasted and could not hear me, losing touch of reality.

I escaped from his grasp and ran into my room, while he chased me up there and I locked the door. He started banging on the door and I put a chair just in case on the door. I did not know what to do but to just stand there and look at the door in front of me.

"Why Troy?" I asked trying to wipe all the tears in my eyes.

**A/N:** Oh man that was a little too crazy and yeah all I am thinking right now is wow. This is just the beginning though, so please review!


	5. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 4: The Next Morning**

_Roses_ are the pure flowers. They smell so sweet and are so innocent, but have thorns that can hurt and cut you into little pieces. Roses are meant to be romantic for boys to give to girls for certain occasions or just to show deep affection. One by one, each red petal plucked and fall to the floor. Resisting gravity, they flow slowly down. The color of their petals reminds me of the color of blood. A very deep color and a beautiful one as well.

I woke up, with sweat already formed on my forehead. I can see the rose petals right next to me. I got up and saw that I slept on the floor, near the door and I felt the dryness of my tears. That's when a major headache formed and I found myself touching my head and looking down. The hurting from my head blocked me from remembering the memories of last night.

I wanted to get up, but my energy seemed a little low. I tried with all I can do and got up rather slowly. Either way, I tried to take one step but I felt unbalanced and it felt like I was going to fall again. Regaining my balance, I stood frozen and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. All I can think was that I looked horrible. My eyes were still a little puffy and my eye liner was smudged because of all the tears I cried. I still had the same clothes I wore on yesterday and they were wrinkled.

I decided to walk towards the door to get out of the room. I walked on the rose petals and wondered why they were there. I then realized that I was plucking them last night when I was trying to calm myself from my fear. I tried to smile, but it hurt and I felt like I was still trembling. Shaking off the feeling, I got out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the sink and washed my face so that I can feel the coldness of the water. It was a comfort and as I finished, I dried myself.

Then I noticed a smell that came from downstairs. It smelled sweet of Cinnamon, maple syrup, and pancakes. My stomach was hurting me badly and I let my feet control me, by moving rather quickly out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, I could see Troy cooking pancakes with his back facing me. No words came out from my mouth, as I quietly sat down at the table.

Sensing that I came, he turned around and looked at me, smiling. "Hi Sweetie!" He said happily to me as I tried my best to look happy. I only nodded. I thanked God when he did not notice my behavior and continued to talk. "I woke up early this morning, with a huge headache outside in the hall. Like I couldn't remember what happened last night and why I was sleeping on the ground. But either way, I wanted you to have a break and for me to make breakfast!" I nodded once again as he turned back to cook.

I wondered if I should ask him a few questions, then he might remember and I decided to. "Do you remember anything last night?" I managed to ask him a little nervous.

He put his free hand on his chin and tried to think. "Not that I can remember. All I remember was that some of the guys came work yesterday, when I was finished and we decided to hit the bar. I am sorry for not calling you and I was meaning to." I rolled my eyes at his statement, yeah right he never calls after work and never informs me. He always tells me the same shit over and over again. "Yeah and we had a few shots and all, but that's all that's clear in my mind."

I found it funny that he couldn't put two and two together, and see that it's possible that he got drunk. Even I can figure that out if I got wasted. He really never notices that he was one moment in the bar with his friends and the next moment at home sleeping. But either way, I let it go and continued to stare at the wall. This always happened, where he would be drunk and scare me half to death and then the next morning be all sweet. I wondered if he tried doing this on purpose, but I knew that he wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of person.

At least I hope he was not.

**A/N: **Well what did you think? Short and all, but I hope you really like it. I have this idea and all and I hope people can review.


	6. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything else. I wish I did though.

Notes: I haven't really updated because I was too busy with other things. I kind of lost my inspiration. Happens all the time with other stories as well. I just get inspired, write it and never continue. I am trying to focus on one of my stories right now, but I like taking breaks and all. So hope you enjoy

Okay Troy isn't the abusive type as you can see when he is normal. Only when he is really wasted he could be really horrible. He can't help Gabriella at times because he is always at work, but not always does he work. Gabriella has to tend the house and has to balance studies as well. Troy has to do as well. So I can't really say that Troy is the bad guy here, it's just he is a little too naïve at this point. Also Gabriella has to suffer more and that's all I am going to say. Troy never realizes what he does and never notices some things, even if they are right in front of him. But that can all change.

BTW I haven't seen High School Musical 2 yet. I wonder if it will come on again and I think it will for sure. So I don't want to hear anything about it until it comes back on. I am like avoiding most stories if they have HSM2 in it.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 5: Promise**

Troy left for work and I stayed at the house. As soon as he left, I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I wondered how much longer I would have to deal with this life. I never get a chance to be with Troy and he would always take advantage of his free time and hang out with his friends, rather than me. I wondered if he ever cared. Sure he would check up on me and be sweet to me sometimes, but other times he just pisses me off.

I looked around the living room and saw the beer bottle still where it was yesterday night in pieces. I wondered how come Troy did not see it and shrugged the thought off. Taking a broom I started sweeping the floor. My wrist was hurting from yesterday and I tried to ignore the pain.

The doorbell rang and I wondered who it could be. I opened the door and saw Sharpay was standing at the doorway. "Hey," she greeted smiling.

"Hey Sharpay," I said a little confused and then realized I was blocking the entrance. "Come in." I let her in and she gladly accepted and came in.

She looked around, still smiling. "So," I said breaking the moment of silence. "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to come over, if that's okay. I just wanted to surprise you!"

"I am happy you came," I said. Truthfully I loved it when I saw my friends, because they made me feel really happy and worth waking up to.

"So I decided maybe because I have nothing to do. Class for me starts at like 3 and the rest of the night is free for me. I know that you have no school tomorrow, so you should come with us out tonight."

"I don't know," I said

"Come on Gaby!!! Don't you want to have fun?!"

"Yeah but-"

"Remember what you said before you got married?!" Sharpay blurted out, feeling anger rise.

**-Flash back**-

_The four girls were at my house having a sleepover. "Guys I need to tell you something," I said when we were all watching a movie. We decided on something scary that night to watch and decided on '28 Days Later.'_

_They sensed that I was serious, by the tone of my voice and Sharpay paused the movie and looked at me. _

_"What's up Gabs?" Taylor asked._

_"Promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone," I said and they nodded. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Troy proposed."_

_Their eyes widened. "What?!" Sharpay asked dropping the remote of the DVD player._

_"He proposed to me after graduation."_

_"Oh wow Gaby that's….wow," Kelsi said stunned._

_"And what did you say?" Taylor asked._

_"I said yes and I was surprised at first, but really you guys. I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."_

_"But what about your life Gaby?" Sharpay asked trying to recover her surprise._

_"What about it?"_

_"What about us?" Sharpay asked sadly. "What about hanging out with us. All the things we're going to do in college and what about the plan to move in together as soon as college starts?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked a little shocked. "I am not going to forget you guys and we are still going to hang out. Although we are not going to live together that wont change anything."_

_"You sure?" Taylor asked in disbelief._

_"Yes I promise that nothing will change," I said._

_"So why not tell anybody else?" Kelsi asked._

_"Because it's going to be really small and nobody will know, except for you guys, Troy, the guys and me."_

_"That's it?"_

_I nodded. "I know that if I tell my mom she will go ballistic. I know it's not right, but I really want to do this."_

_"Alright as long as your happy," Sharpay said. "So when is the big day?"_

_"I don't know, but maybe next month."_

_"NEXT MONTH!!" They all screamed at the same time._

_"Like I said it wont be too big."_

_Taylor sighed. "Alright let's just keep on going with our sleepover alright?" They all nodded._

_"Don't worry you guys," I said. "Nothing will change."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"You promised," Sharpay said.

"Shar that was a long time ago," I said.

"Yeah and you promised to us that things wont change between us."

"Do you think I want them to change?" I asked trying to fight the tears that were about to form. "Shar I want more than anything to be with you guys and have fun. But everything is changing and that's life."

"Yeah but we're not old or anything like that. Jesus Gaby we're still in school, so why not live a little? Gaby you have control over your life, not Troy. Why does he get to have fun while you do nothing?"

"Because….he works a lot and then goes to hang out because of all his work."

"And leaves you to being by yourself at home, making you wait every night for him. If Troy can have fun after work, why can't you?" I looked down and I knew that she was right. Troy did a lot of work, but I also did as well and never did anything fun. I hated when he drank and I told him myself and he promised not to drink in the house. But he drank somewhere else with his buddies.

No one knew about Troy's drinking problem and what he did to me. All the bruises and scars I would have, I would hide. Not even Troy himself knew what he did and I kept it inside. Although Taylor is suspicious about it, I try my hardest to cover everything up. All that the girls know is that I am always home by myself and that I wait for Troy every night. They are clueless about the beatings.

"Shar I know your right and I really want to go," I started saying.

"Then go," Sharpay concluded. "Gaby we accepted your marriage because you were happy. Now I find you a few years later isolated in here and not even talking to your best friends. Your not happy and I can see that. I don't like it when you lie, because it hurts to see you pretend. Please we need to work this out and fix this problem. Please come with us tonight."

I knew that I was crying already and I slowly nodded. She noticed really quickly and took me in a big embrace. I cried on her shoulder. "I am sorry Sharpay it's just…I don't know."

"Shhhh it's okay Gaby," she said. "I am here for you."

I pulled away after a couple of seconds and smiled faintly. "I have class soon and I better get ready. Then I have work and come back here. I'll just finish all chores and come along with you guys."

She smiled. "You're really coming?!"

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Awesome and look on the bright side, it's the first month so you will be okay." She then stopped and looked like she was thinking. "By the way Gaby did you tell Troy yet?"

"No," I said sadly. "I don't know when to tell him or the perfect time."

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell him," she said. "You can just wait a little longer and then he'll figure it out."

"I'll figure out something." She nodded.

"Well I better get going, call me as soon as you are finished with working. Anyways it's not healthy to clean the house," she said. "No bending young lady."'

I sighed. "Fine, see you and thanks."

She smiled one more time and then left the house to get to her car. I went towards the front door and saw her from the screen door. She waved at him and I waved back at her and she pulled out of the driveway.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach. "I am hungry," I said to nobody. Going towards the kitchen I took out a granola bar and sighed.

How am I going to keep it a secret? Maybe it's better for me to leave the house. But should I tell him.

I finished eating and went to get my stuff ready for class. This will be a long day.

**A/N** A little boring and confusing if you can say that. But I think it's pretty obvious. I am almost finished with the next chapter, so I'll post it soon.


	7. Trust

A/N Hey I decided to work on this after finishing the last chapter so yeah. Hope you enjoy! I am not going to be updating for a while now, because I am leaving. Also that school is coming soon which is a drag. But regardless thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Avril Lavigne or anything else.

Notes: I am just going to spell it Gabi for Gabriella's nickname.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 6: Trust**

The day was really long, class felt like forever, but I was happy when it ended. I headed straight towards work after class and my phone started ringing when I was driving. I saw that it was Taylor and I picked up.

"Hey Tay," I greeted happily.

"Hey Gabs where are you?" She asked from the other line.

"In the car heading towards work. Why what's up?"

"Oh just wondering, are you coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah," I said a little slowly.

"That's great Gaby, I really want to hang out with you guys and we don't really go out that much. Remember back in High School where we couldn't wait to be 21 to go out and have fun?"

"Yeah I know," I said. "But should I tell Troy?"

"Why? He's not your father Gaby and your old enough to make your own decisions. I see no reason to telling him."

I was going to protest, but she continued. "I was thinking that all the times he done that to you, you should show him how it feels, by not even saying anything and just going out."

I felt speechless and did not know what to say. "Alright fine, just I'll see you guys tonight."

"Alright see ya," she said and we both hung up.

I sighed and concentrated on the road. Reaching the restaurant, I worked a couple of hours until my shift ended and I left to go home.

Reaching home, I saw that it was 7 and decided to take something out to drink. Cleaning a little I debated whether to cook or not. I decided not to because there was plenty food in the refrigerator.

The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Gaby heading towards your house in an hour is that okay?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, Sharpay and Kelsi are going together in Sharpay's car so we'll meet them there."

"That's fine with me."

"Alright see you then," she said and then hung up.

I decided to go change into a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a black mini skirt. I took out and wore black flats. Finishing my hair and make up, I went downstairs to watch TV for the remainder of the time.

It was around 8:20 when I heard a beep from outside and knew it was Taylor. Closing the TV and lights, I headed outside with my purse and jacket on and locked the door.

I walked towards the car and got in. "Hey Tay!"

"Hey, sorry I was late," she said. "Try dealing with traffic."

"Traffic?"

"Yeah I was at school and was heading towards your house, but the highway had traffic."

"Oh it's okay, so where are we going?"

"That new club that's downtown," she responded.

"Oh I heard of that one, everything is opening up at the same time." She nodded in agreement.

The club wasn't that far and we made it in less than ten minutes. Taylor parked her car in an available spot and we both got out. I saw Sharpay and Kelsi in line waving to us. We headed towards them and greeted each other. The line wasn't long and we got in really quickly.

'Buttons,' by the Pussycat Dolls was on the background and we danced to it. We started dancing for hours and my feet were hurting like hell. Sometimes we would just rest and sit down at a table. My cell phone kept ringing, but when I tried to pick it up, Sharpay took it from me. Pouting like a five year old, I drank my water without saying a word.

"Oh man this is fun!" Taylor exclaimed. "A night without the guys is something we all need at times."

"I agree," Kelsi said happily.

Throughout the whole night, we danced and talked around. Many guys wanted to dance with us and I danced with a few. I think they felt sad when they saw my wedding ring, but I choose to just give a friendly smile. We ended up being tired around five in the morning and I was surprised to see the time. I wondered how Troy would react and I never liked getting back with people.

"Alright talk to you guys later," Taylor said to Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Yeah that was fun," Sharpay said. "Bye Gaby, bye Taylor."

"Yeah bye guys," Kelsi said.

"Bye," I said and Taylor and I went towards Taylor's car. Heading towards my house, we were a little silent.

"So Gaby you had fun?" She asked me and I nodded.

"It was really great and I am sorry for giving you guys a hard time with not coming and all."

"Hey it's not your fault, so don't put yourself down. I am just happy you came."

"I am happy too!" She put on the radio and I was surprised to hear one of my favorite songs on. It made me feel sad, but regardless I loved it.

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

The song continued and I was singing along to it. Taylor made it towards my house and pulled into the driveway and I could see Troy's car there. "I wonder if he is sleeping."

She shrugged and I opened the car door. "Thanks Tay for everything." She smiled. "I'll talk to you okay." I looked at the house and saw that the lights were on in the living room. My smile faded.

"You okay Gabs?" She asked and looked at where I was watching. "He probably left the lights on."

"Probably but I wonder if he might be d-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying and shut my mouth.

She looked at me awkwardly. "Might be what?"

"Nothing," I said happily.

"Gabi the other girls probably have no clue, but I know something is up. What's going on between you and Troy?"

I gulped. "Nothing much."

She reached for my right arm and my eyes widened. Taking a hold of my arm, I tried to get out of her grasp, but she was stronger than me. Lifting the sleeve of my jacket up, she examined my wrist and I looked away. She saw the scratches and looked at me. I tried to avoid eye contact, but I was slowly defeated and looked towards her.

"Gabi how did you get this?" She asked, her tone was serious.

"Well…I was just walking….around the neighborhood…and I got scratched from a tree branch," I said.

"A tree branch?" She asked and I nodded. "Gabi instead of making up lies at the spot, tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing," I said.

"I am pretty sure it is something. Gabi we are best friends; you can't keep everything bottled up in your mind. It's not good and you can't get stressed. It's not healthy for you and the doctor said not to get too stressed out!"

"Fine," I said and then sat back down. "Taylor I swear to you please if I tell you, don't say anything. I beg you."

"Gabriella you know me."

"I know but please promise me, because after I tell you, it's going to be hard for you to control yourself."

"Alright," she sighed. "I promise."

I took a deep breath. "I told you guys that Troy comes back late all the time and I never see him all the time." She nodded. "Well he's been doing this more often and I am growing sick of it, but I know he doesn't mean it." I paused.

"What Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"He's been drinking with his friends after work and gets drunk many nights. He comes home, I don't know how and….well…abuses me," I said panic in my voice.

Her eyes widened, I knew that she suspected something, but I guess she never knew that. Troy was always a sweetheart to everyone, even if he was a jock in high school. He was always nice and no one could have thought of him as a drinker or a bad guy.

In response, Taylor said nothing and opened the car door to get out. I got out as well, wondering what she was going to do. I saw her walking to the front door. "Taylor!" I called out, not too loud. "What are you doing?"

She turned around to face me. "I am going in there and beating the shit out of him."

"Taylor no!" I ran towards her. "You promised not to say anything."

"Let me ask you this Gabriella," she said. "If all you say is true, has Troy changed into an abuser?"

"No!" I yelled. "He doesn't mean to! It's just he doesn't even know what he is doing!"

"Gabi why don't you tell him," Taylor said. "You have to tell him or it will happen again…How long has he been doing this?"

"I don't know a few months now," I said and she gasped. "I know I should talk to him. But I never get a chance, every morning I am scared to talk to him because everything from the previous night would flow in my mind, frightening me. I only talk to him a little on the phone during the day and at night he is too tired or drunk."

"Gabi I just can't believe it," she said shaking her head.

"I am sorry," I said crying out again. It's my third time already showing weakness. "I am just so scared, he scares me so much Tay. I loved it at the beginning of our marriage, but now I regret everything."

"Look your friends are here for you Gabi. We want you to be happy, but being in an abusive relationship isn't good for you. You have to talk to Troy or else I am going to and it's not going to be a very friendly one. He probably doesn't know what he is doing, but are you sure he doesn't know at all?"

"I am pretty sure, he never remembers. All he remembers most nights is that he was going somewhere or being with his friends," I responded sighing. Our voices were low, so that we didn't wake up any of the neighbors.

"And his friends don't tell him anything?" Taylor asked.

"That's what bugs me as well. None of his friends ever told him that he is drunk whenever they hang out. Like he always comes home alone and I wonder where his friends are. It scares me to think that he was driving drunk to the house and knows where it is."

She looked at me weirdly. "That makes no sense. That means he has control of himself."

"I know," I said. "But sometimes I think that Troy knows that he is drunk and his friends told him already at work, but he never said anything about it."

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know, I am scared Taylor to find out. I can't imagine Troy knowing and not saying anything," I said.

She embraced me. "It's alright that's why I am here."

"But I hate to get you involved," I said.

"Hey if it's something about you, I am always involved." I laughed softly. "Does he usually drive home drunk?"

"No," I responded. "Sometimes he is normal, which are the days I like it. Other days he is somewhere else and calls me up to say not to worry. I get no sleep at all, because I wait for him."

"Gabi you have to think of yourself more, it's not good."

"I know, it's not fair. I just want to go back to the time when we were happy. I never see him that much and my life gets boring. God Taylor I can't handle this for the next 40 or something years of my life. I'll go nuts!"

"I know," She said rubbing my back softly. "That's why you have to straighten things out with him."

"See that's what I can't do! He's been moody and all we do is fight!"

"About what?" She asked confused.

"Maybe sometimes bills, our love, anything! I don't want to lose him Taylor."

"I know you don't your scared and no matter what you have to talk to him. It's not going to be good in the future, if you don't tell him now about this drinking problem. You also have to tell him the news you haven't said anything about."

"I know Tay but I can't tell him that. He will get too emotional, might get angry and have to worry about me every second. Then have to work twice as hard. I think I can handle it on my own."

"Yeah and then lose it as soon as you get whacked again. Fine don't tell him that and let him figure it out. But you have to tell him about the beatings."

I nodded and sighed. My eyes felt wet still and I rubbed them with my hands to prevent anymore tears from falling. My heart ached and I decided to walk to the front door. I looked at Taylor and she nodded.

"I am going to stay right here if you need me," she said and I nodded.

I opened the door with my keys and was surprised to see no one in the living room. I heard footsteps from the Kitchen and knew it would have to be Troy. "Gabi?"

"Troy what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said seriously. "Where were you?"

"I was out with my friends," I said. "Your not the only one with friends you know."

"And you didn't even call me or anything like that. I tried calling you five times and you wouldn't pick up!" He replied harshly.

"Well I am sorry that I am trying to live a little Troy. I am sorry that I need your damn permission to do anything with my life. But you, yeah you never think of telling me anything. You just go and do whatever you want!"

He was speechless for a few seconds. "What the hell are you talking about Gabi? If you just told me, I would let you!"

"Yeah right Troy, you don't want to see me happy. You never do, that's what determines your actions!" I never really intended to just snap at him like that, but I couldn't help it.

"Gabi that's not true!" He yelled out. "When did I not want you to be happy?"

I felt all my rage get to me and I had to let it all out. "WHEN YOU DECIDED TO GO OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE PALS REALLY LATE, MAKING ME WAIT FOR YOU WHEN I AM EXHAUSTED AND THEN END UP GETTING DRUNK AND BEATING ME THAT'S WHEN!!!!!"

He grew shocked. "What?"

"You heard me Troy!" Tears formed again and they started dropping down my eyes. "You hurt me Troy and I tried my hardest to tell you, but I was scared. I am scared of you."

"Gabi," he said sadly and softly. He still didn't recover as much from my words and touched my arm. I flinched and pulled my arm away from him.

"Don't even think of touching me," I said angrily. Raising the jacket sleeve up again, I showed him the scratches he gave me. "Thanks a lot Troy!" He stared at my arm with wide eyes and I stormed out of the house, not wanting to even look at him anymore.

"Gabi wait!" I could manage to hear him say, but I ignored it.

I couldn't handle being there anymore. Seeing his face only angered me and I wanted to just leave and go somewhere else. Taylor noticed me storming out and I could tell she heard me scream at Troy.

"Did you tell him?" She asked and I knew what she meant.

I shook my head. "No, that would be another problem he would have to think about," I answered coldly.

She nodded and took my hand in hers and led me to the car. "Want to go somewhere else?" I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder about to burst out again. She opened the car door for me to get in and went to the other side.

"Can we stop somewhere to eat?" I asked.

She laughed. "At this time?"

I nodded. "Why don't you try having two stomachs and see how it feels." Humor got to me and I was glad that I was trying to think of something else.

"Okay okay I get it," she laughed. "Well it is morning so I don't blame you."

**A/N** And this is where I end it for now. Hope you liked it and please review!


	8. The Aftermath

**A/N** OMG I finally saw HSM2 and it was so awesome! I had the soundtrack before I saw the movie and I loved the songs and now when I hear them I feel sad. Does anyone have that feeling that something is way different about the movie if anyone saw it? It's so different from the first movie and I hate when sequels make me feel like that. That something is missing or something. Either way I decided before I am going to leave to update and thanks for the reviews. It made me so happy to see many reviewed so thank you so much!

**Question for High School Musical 2. (I can't really think of this as a spoiler)** In the end of the movie, they didn't show Corbin and Monique jumping in together in the water. Did anyone notice that or did I just miss that part? Or maybe it was just a deleted scene or something. Just wondering.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything else.

**Because of You**

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Taylor and I decided to go towards a diner that was open 24/7 to get something to eat. We used to go here mostly for lunch and to hang out. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide my stomach as soon as it became big towards Troy, but for the remainder of the time where it did not show I hid the small bump. It has been a few weeks since I found out, from throwing up constantly and having the urge to eat a lot.

I always wanted children, but I didn't like the fact that I was going to have a baby at this age and time. We have problems and I don't want Troy to have to work twice as much for the baby and then everything would be difficult. I wouldn't know how he would react if I ever did tell him. But now I couldn't even bring myself to talk to him in general.

I felt furious at him, but mostly myself. I felt scared that he might actually leave me. I needed Troy, regardless of his actions. I don't want to lose him, but he probably would not want to deal with me if he ever figured out that I was pregnant. He always wanted children as well, but I could not imagine ever thinking that he would want them this early when we have problems already.

We still are in college and neither of us have a real job. Sometimes I would want to call my mom and asked her for help, but I did not want to feel desperate. Either way she did not want to be in my life and I can't turn to her like I am a child. I have to take full responsibility in everything.

"Gabriella you alright? You seem quiet," Taylor responded as we were waiting for our food orders. I sat right across from her and I was looking down at the table.

"Not really," I honestly replied. "I don't know what to do Taylor. I am scared about the baby's future."

"Gaby you know I am always here for you. The girls are here for you as well and we'll help," Taylor responded taking my hand and squeezing it.

"But I don't want to feel desperate enough that I have to beg to people for money again," I responded. "I don't want to lose the baby either."

She smiled faintly. "Don't ever feel that way. Everyone wants to help you and if you need money don't be afraid to ask. We're all in this together right?"

As soon as I heard that last part, I felt depressed. "Great this brings back memories."

She squeezed my hand a little harder. "I don't think they bring bad memories though. They bring old and happy memories."

"Yeah the days when I felt free and they were fun," I said sadly. "I miss those days Tay and I just want to be young again."

"I do too," she admitted. "Now we're in a world full of responsibilities and work. It's never fun and games anymore. Well at least not all the time that is." I laughed.

"True." The waitress came with our orders and placed them down.

She smiled. "There you go girls."

"Thanks Tina," I said smiling.

"Well dig in girls," she said and then left.

"Smells good," Taylor said and I agreed. I decided to get some pancakes with sausage, since it was pretty much morning. Taylor ordered scrambled eggs and toast.

After we ate, we got the check and I was going to pull out my wallet, but Taylor did not let me. "I'll pay," she said.

"No it's alright," I protested.

"Gaby let me pay," she said and I sighed. I couldn't argue with Taylor, I would always end up being beaten by her.

"Thanks," I said as she paid the check and we left the diner.

"Well that was really great and all, but I think we should go to sleep," Taylor stated and I nodded. "You want to stay over?"

"If that's okay with you," I said softly as we walked towards her car and went in. The sky was a little dark, considering that it was still early in the morning.

"You know that I am okay with it," she said and started the car. "Besides, whenever you need a place to stay come to me. I am mostly lonely in the apartment anyways."

"When are you and Chad ever going to move in together?" I asked.

She smiled. "When chickens fly."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah so I take it never."

"No, it's just we talked about it and maybe we might move in together after college."

"I want to see Chad," I admitted. "I miss him, it's been so long since I have seen him and his crazy afro."

"He has been doing alright. Still the same Chad if you are wondering. Girl sometimes he acts like he is the pregnant one."

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily. "I have a pregnant buddy!"

She laughed. "Either way he is coming tomorrow I mean today. Well way later and you can see him then."

I smiled. "I would love to; I miss the guys a lot."

"Yeah the guys miss Troy and you too. It would be fun to have a reunion."

"Sounds like fun to me."

A couple of minutes later we made it towards Taylor's apartment and we went in. We took the elevator towards the fourth floor and we went to her door. She took out her keys and opened the door.

"Sorry if it may be a little messy," she said.

I shook my head. "It's alright I don't mind."

She yawned. "Anyways I am falling asleep so I am pretty much going to go pass out on my bed. I have an extra room for guests that you can use." I nodded and we headed towards the small little hallway. On the left was the kitchen, straight was her room and on the right side was the guest room.

"If there is anything you need, you can look around and don't be too shy at all. I have a pair of pajamas in the top drawer in the guest room if you want. So yeah, good morning," she said and started walking to her own room.

I smiled. "Good morning to you too!" I went towards the guest room and took off my shoes. I felt really exhausted and my feet were killing me from all that dancing. Collapsing on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling. I didn't feel the need to change anyways or do anything else, but just lay there.

Rubbing my stomach, I felt a single tear fall down through my cheek slowly. I just wanted to stop worrying and just fall asleep. Resting my eyes, I remained in the same position. Slowly I started to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to an unpleasant sound a few hours later and noticed that it was my cell phone. Putting all my strength to sit up, I succeeded and took my phone out of my bag. I looked at the missed call and saw that it was Kelsi. Falling back on the soft mattress, I glanced at the digital clock on my right side. It was 12:40 and I wondered how long I slept. Trying to think of earlier this morning, it must have been a good five to six hours of sleep.

I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I decided to get out of bed. Walking out of the room, I noticed that Taylor wasn't in her room either. I walked towards the small living room and saw Taylor sitting down, holding a cup and watching TV.

She noticed my prescence and looked up at me and smiled. "Morning want coffee?"

"Sure I'll get it," I said and headed towards the kitchen to see fresh coffee already made. Taking a cup out of the shelves, I poured some coffee and returned back to the living room. I took a seat right next to Taylor.

"Who was at the phone?" She decided to ask.

"Kelsi, but I missed her call. I was thinking of calling her later." She nodded. "What time did you get up?"

"Not too long before you woke up," she responded.

I yawned and heard a knock from the outside. I faced her and she placed her cup on the small little table right in front of us and stood up. Walking towards the door, she opened it and the first thing I could see was an afro. I already knew who it would be and I grew anxious.

"Hey babe," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she said and let him in.

He came in and then noticed me and his eyes grew wide. "Gabriella?"

I smiled and nodded, standing up. "Hey Chad, long time no see."

He grinned and nodded, walking towards me; we embraced each other and pulled back. "It's been a while Gabi, how have you been?" He asked as we all sat down.

"I have been doing alright and all," I said.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"The baby is doing fine," I answered. "I am guessing Taylor told you." He nodded.

"So how is Troy?"

"Same old Troy, working as usual. It's great to see you again Chad! I missed you guys, how are the guys doing anyways?"

"They are doing all fine; I see them pretty much a few days a week and all. We all miss our captain though." He laughed and I nodded feeling a little sad. It seemed that everyone became close, but Troy and I grew distant with all of our friends. Well really Troy mostly grew distant, I talked with the girls but I don't usually hang out as much. I just wish for all of us to be friends again like old times.

"Well I was thinking of us doing a reunion," Taylor said.

"I think that would sound like fun," Chad agreed and I nodded.

"Maybe," I said.

"Yeah and we can all have a barbeque one weekend when everyone is free," Chad said.

"So that you can eat everything?" Taylor asked.

"Nahh, Gabi here will beat me to it anyways."

I slapped him softly on the arm. "Hey I am pretty sure I am going to be fine."

"Speaking of the baby, does Troy know about you being pregnant?" He asked.

I shook my head. "And you won't say anything either right?"

"Of course, it's not like I have a big mouth."

"Yeah whatever you say Mr. Refuses being known as a big mouth," Taylor said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Hey I know when to keep a secret. If I didn't then why did you tell me?"

"Because you were practically begging to know what was going on," Taylor responded. "You noisy person." He smiled and pecked her.

"Yeah I wonder how life is going to be like when you guys move in with each other," I said smiling.

"Hectic," Taylor said. "Now I can see it."

"Oh come on it will be a blast!" Chad exclaimed.

"Riiiight."

"Oh well, you girls seem a little bitter today. Just woke up?"

I nodded. "Yeah we stayed up really late and I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Same here," Taylor said.

"So Gabi how come you stayed over? You know me right now just I am wondering. Anything wrong with you and Troy?"

I sighed. "I got into a fight with him, so I decided to sleep over here with Tay."

"Well it's alright, it's normal to fight so it will get over soon. I remember all the fights you guys had in high school, but you still were inseparable." I nodded, thinking about the times back in High School. Now I just sound old, which I am obviously not!

"Wouldn't you like to know," I could hear Taylor mutter under her breath.

"What's that honey?" He asked facing Taylor.

"Nothing," she said sweetly.

"I know Chad and thanks for helping me recall those memories," I said a little happy just thinking about them.

"Anytime," he said. "Now, I am just going to excuse myself and get something to eat." I rolled my eyes, watching him get up from his seat and rushing to the kitchen.

"I swear every time that boy comes to visit, half of the stuff in my refrigerator are gone," Taylor said and I giggled. Good old Chad, never going to change one bit and I am happy the way he is.

**A/N** Alright going to end it there. Yay I brought Chad in! Anyways I am so tired right now, so hope you guys liked the chapter and please review!


End file.
